Talk:Parasite (map)
Notability Is this notable enough? I'm not opposed to fan content articles, but we can't incorporate each and every map. Any ideas on where we draw the line?--Hawki 23:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd sure hope so. If it's decided that it's not, I can just move it elsewhere. As it stands though, I think Parasite is one of the more popular user created maps. It is high on the list of popular maps, and it has one of the biggest threads in the official forums. Though you are right, I have no idea how you'd draw the line, and it would be silly to incorporate countless custom maps.--Rehclip 23:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This may have to go to the forums if we're discussing things generally. The factors I can think of right now is organized community activity and map uniqueness. Back in the day I played WC3 mainly for the custom maps, and there were like 10000 castle and tower defences. The player bases were large, but not particularly organized, and the maps weren't really unique, even if their genres might have merited an article. On the other hand, there weree maps like Night of the Dead and SentryIII's Marine Corps series, which had more "uniqueness" or their side, and their communities were more focused. Well, nowhere near as tight as, say, DotA (which has its own website and all), but a hell of a lot better than the castle and tower defences. For the moment with Parasite, it seems there's at least some sort of community activity going on, and the map is probably as "unique" as, say, NotD or SIII MC was. So I wouldn't mind having the article, so long as it stays a reasonable size and it doesn't go overboard in its scope. - Meco (talk, ) 23:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I see where you are going with this, Meco. I do know Parasite is certainly not new, though its genre has a whole is pretty unique. Its a great game with it's own community, though I know it has had other versions within the genre in SCI and WCIII. Not near as many as the defense maps. I can see one or two more popping up, though it is more complex and not as easy to replicate. I also think that should be less of a problem seeing as SCII can't just replicate a map and change some things as users wanted. The original file is not downloaded on the players computer, and thus cannot be edited and re-uploaded like in SCI (never played WCIII). You would literally have to make it from scratch. The creator plans on making a website for this as well in the future, when the map is closer to full completion. Having all parts put together can only make it more popular. If I understand Meco correctly, it is unique enough to put up a general article about the map. If too many more are created (this is currently the only one), it would need to be changed to a general description of the game with links to notable versions.--Rehclip 00:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) There has been a new Parasite game made by smith, released January 2017 and it is a massive improvement on the parasite game by mindful. Can I have this new page posted and available like this one? http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jesideaxis/Parasite_by_Smith --Jesideaxis (talk) 10:16, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Slightly random question Can you play against the computer in this map? -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 03:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. There is no computer AI here. 12:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Rehclip